Blue Soupuke's Bizarre Adventure: Crystal is Destroy
Blue Soupuke's Bizarre Adventure: Crystal is Destroy is a game released in another dimension known as "Trashverse", a universe where every mistake created by God and man goes to, total shit, wouldn't go there again 0/10. The game was made by Awake Corp. (counterpart to Dreams Inc.) and released on the Woo E. Story In the modern world, people of "Fanterica" are separated in 3 groups: "Original Characters", who live incredible lives with tons of privileges, "Fan Characters", who live good lives but not as good as Original Characters' lives, and "Recolors", who are treated as the worst of the worst and are most of the time used as slaves, the richest Original Character in the world, a blue Beorn known as "Untenio Beorndo" is living on his normal mansion, when he asks one of his Recolor slaves to make some archeological discovery which he can take the credit for, the Recolor manages to find a stone mask buried inside some ruins and gives it to Untenio Beorndo, who puts it on in a live TV recording, but stubs his toe, causing it to bleed, and as he begins suing people for stubbing his toe, some of the blood splashes onto the mask....somehow, causing some spikes to come out of it and stab through his skull, he falls onto the floor and everybody thinks he's dying, but he suddenly stands up as the mask crumbles and starts biting people's necks before running inside his mansion after receiving burns in his skin because of the sunlight. Suddenly, the people he had bitten's skin starts rotting and becoming a sickly green before biting other people, turning them into zombies and spreading the infection, everyone starts running and fighting for their life, but after a good amount of people turn into zombies, they find out that there's a safe haven in the town of "Morioh" where they'll finally be safe from the infection....Until they find out it's home to almost all of the Recolor population, then almost all of them just simply choose to die at the hands of the zombies. We cut to a few months after that and we find ourselves with our hero, "Blue Soupuke", a "Recolor" hero with a noble heart but a short temper who lives in Morioh after the infection started, he has learned that in order for a Recolor to survive in the harsh lands of Fanterica, he must be muscular as fuck and be good at fighting, because now a Recolor must endure harsh discrimination and the zombies of course, he believes that the only way to stop the infection is to stop the one who caused it, Untenio Beorndo, who was turned into a vampire capable of turning people into zombies after putting on the mask and splashing it with blood, Blue Soupuke believes he's the only one that can do it, and if he does, he'll be able to bring honour back to the Recolors and stop the discrimination towards them. Oh, and also he has a "Stand" which is a spirit that can help him fight, Stands have a lot of unique abilities such as bringing fictional characters to life, controlling a small toy army with actual weaponry to fight for you and even a cannon that can melt whatever the bullet touches! What's Blue Soupuke's Stand's ability? None other than the unique ability to PUNCH STUFF! But other people have Stands too, and they most likely will get in his way? Also zombies also have them because why not!? What? If this was such an important detail then why didn't I say this earlier? BECAUSE I AM THE WRITER OF THIS ARTICLE GODDAMMIT. Gameplay The game plays as a brawler, the lands of Fanterica act as a world which you can explore, though most of it is filled with zombies, which you can fight using your Stand, "Insane Crystal", which can fight using punches and kicks, though the more you fight the more skills you learn, some times you'll come across stronger zombies that wear armours and some which even have Stands, some can fire projectiles and others are similar to your's and are good with hand-to-hand combat. A unique mechanic of the game is how everything happens in real-time, in other words while there may be a town with no zombie invasions yet, if one takes way too much time before visiting it may be overrun by zombies, some of these events can be stopped by performing sidequests such as helping build walls and stuff, which can actually grant you "Ze Moneh", which is the main currency of Fanterica and used to buy upgrades and other items such as healing items and potions that give temporary stat boosts. Characters Main Characters Trivia *The name is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, which became famous for a translation made by a chinese man known as "Duwang", this translation had many errors that became famous in the fandom, the subtitle of that translation is "Diamond is Crash", the subtitle of this game is "Crystal is Destroy", you do the math. *Although the main character is based on "Josuke Higashikata" from Part 4, along with his Stand and the town he lives in, the game has almost nothing to do with the plot of Part 4 or other JoJo parts, instead it's a completely original plot crafted with elements from the different Parts of the manga. **Untenio Beorndo is based on "Dio Brando" from Part 1 and 3. **Untenio's Stand is based on Dio's Stand from Part 3 "The World". **The concept of Stands first appeared in Part 3. **The mask is from Part 1. **As mentioned above, Blue Soupuke is based on Josuke Higashikata from Part 4, Insane Crystal is based on Josuke Higashikata's Stand, "Crazy Diamond", and Morioh is from Part 4 as well. Category:Joke Articles Category:Joke Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games